Amour naissant
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Cet homme imperturbable et mystérieux l'intriguait beaucoup... Et l'énervait par la même occasion. Pourquoi Shaka n'éprouvait aucune émotion contrairement à lui ? Quel individu prétentieux ! Mais, cela pourrait bien changer. Couple Saga/Shaka


Il y avait quelque chose de mystique chez Shaka. C'était évidement parce qu'il était l'humain le plus proche de Dieu. Parce qu'il était né en Inde, parce qu'il était bouddhiste, parce qu'il lui parlait même, à Bouddha.

Jamais une expression de surprise venait troubler son visage impassible, jamais une expression de colère ni de haine venait enlaidir ses traits, jamais non plus une expression de tristesse venait flouter ses immenses yeux bleus rois. Non. Shaka de la vierge restait immuablement stoïque à toutes les émotions humaines… Toujours compréhensif aux déchainements de haines des humains, à leurs querelles, il cherchait toujours une explication philosophique aux évènements. Il était celui que tous les autres venait chercher pour avoir de précieux conseils sur la vie, l'existence.

Il était le Sage.

Ses journées, il les passait à méditer dans son temple, ou son jardin où poussaient des lotus à l'état sauvage. Il se réfugiait dans un coin caché de ce jardin, où se trouvait une statue de Bouddha entouré d'un jardin japonais. C'était un lieu de recueillement pour le jeune indou. Mais c'était aussi un jardin magnifique, reposant, calme. Il pouvait également passer des journées entières enfermé dans son bureau à lire des préceptes théologique, à se renseigner sur le monde qui l'entoure. Quelques fois il allait rendre visite à Camus qui possédait la plus grande bibliothèque du sanctuaire. Ainsi il pouvait lui emprunter à sa guise des quantités de livres qu'il dévorait.

Bien entendu que Shaka allait s'entrainer dans les arènes du sanctuaire pour parfaire ses techniques de combats, mais c'était plus rare. Il était plus intellectuel que manuel.

C'est ce que se disait Saga en observant la vierge ce matin, dans la salle de réunion du grand Pope. Il les avait convoqués pour leur parler de diverses choses inintéressantes à propos des Dieux et de leurs plans, ou leurs souhaits. Et de la vie du sanctuaire. Il n'entendait que des « bla bla bla bla » de la part du patriarche.

Perdu dans ses songes, il dévisageait Shaka, et continua ses réflexions. Pourquoi lui, tient il ne sût pas ? Peut être parce que ce dernier était assit en face de lui, les yeux fermés (pour changé), méditant sur chaque paroles du Pope. Lui qui était si concentré, si concerné par toutes ces foutaises. Lui qui restait désespérément imperturbable, imperméable aux humains, et les tourbillons d'émotions que tous éprouvaient dans leurs vies.

Contrairement à Saga, qui lui était un éternel écorché vif ! Toujours aux prises avec des sentiments contradictoires qui lui ravageait le cerveau ! Tantôt fidele, bon, juste. Tantôt cruel, psychotique, manipulateur, assassin… Il passait d'une personnalité à l'autre en un éclair. Ses sentiments à l'égard de son frère étaient aussi changeants : tantôt il le rabaissait, voulait le tuer, ne voulait plus voir son reflet en face de lui tantôt protecteur, il voulait le porter pour que Kanon se révèle aussi.

Haine – amour, amour –haine, Saga, ouragan qui dévaste tout sur son passage, volcan en perpétuel éruption. Toujours à fleur de peau, toujours imprévisible. Pourquoi ce bouddhiste ne ressentait rien lui ? Pourquoi était-il épargné des souffrances ? Il se pensait au dessus des autres, plus sage et bien pensant !

Saga était entrain de s'énerver tout seul, et sa proie était le pauvre Shaka qui ne demandait rien à personne. Saga était bel et bien entrain de fulminer sa toute nouvelle colère tout seul dans un coin sombre de sa tête. Quand tout à coup il entendit une voix irritée le rappeler à la réalité :

-« Si je te dérange Saga des gémeaux je peux toujours reporter ma séance un autre jour. Quand tu daigneras être parmi nous ! Si ça ne t'intéresse pas la vie politique du Sanctuaire, tu peux toujours aller rejoindre les abysses chez Poséidon ! » Le Pope était vraiment furieux, son intonation était sévère. Saga baissa les yeux en s'excusant et fit semblant d'écouter le vieux maître jusqu'à la fin de la réunion.

Quand celle-ci fut enfin terminée, c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Les chevaliers quittèrent le treizième temple pour aller vaquer à leurs occupations. Certains allaient manger ensemble, d'autres reprirent leurs entrainements intensifs, d'autres voulaient s'adonner à des potins mondains… Enfin bref, la vie banale en ce lieu saint !

Saga alla manger dans son temple avec son frère, qui pour une fois était présent. Quand il n'allait pas aux Enfers retrouver son amoureux, le premier juge. Pendant tout le repas Kanon papota des derniers ragots du monde souterrain. Jubilant quand il décrit la mine déconfite de Balrog après sa rupture avec Minos. De Valentine qui ne cessait de chouiner comme une fille parce que Rhadamanthe n'en voulait pas. De leurs petites mesquineries à tous les deux, etc. … Mais il vit bien que son frère n'était pas là. Il le questionna sur son air absent.

-« Rien d'important, ne t'inquiète pas. » Lui répondit Saga. « Les blablatages de Shion m'ont carrément endormi ce matin ! » Il appuya son excuse bidon par un rire.

Après le déjeuner, Kanon alla retrouver Mû pour une séance d'entrainement, et Saga lui alla se promener dans les environs d'Athènes pour souffler un peu. Il aimait se promener dans des coins inexplorés, sauvages, naturels. Longer des sentiers inconnus, sillionneux, où poussaient des herbes folles. Découvrir des rocheuses fouettées par les vents, et voir ainsi la mer méditerranée calme par beau temps, ou déchainée par temps orageux. Il pouvait y rester des heures à marcher sans penser à rien. Ou bien à passer à travers de ruines de citées anciennes. Recouvertes par le sable grec. S'imaginant des contes mythologiques, ou essayant de se rappeler quelquonque légende.

Il était tard, quand il rentra au Sanctuaire. Il allait atteindre son temple quand il senti le cosmos d'un de ses collègues. Il le suivi machinalement, temps celui-ci était reposant. Il vit dans un des jardins, Shaka en pleine médiation, assis dans l'herbe verte qui formait presque un coussin émeraude. Les cheveux aux vents, des pétales de lotus descendaient le long de ses joues, dans son cou, balayant le corps du jeune homme comme de douces caresses.

Cette vision poétique fit rosir les joues du gémeau. Il se laissa emporter par la vue du jeune homme en tenue hindoue, laissant entrevoir une épaule fine, une peau délicate, claire. Ses cheveux dorés, descendaient jusqu'aux reins. Longs, magnifiques. Sa grâce naturelle transpirait de chacun des pores de son épiderme. Ses douces mains jointes, tenant ce rosaire aux 108 âmes. Tous ces éléments virevoltaient au gré de la brise qui se faisait de plus en plus intense. Ses lèvres aussi était d'une roseur intacte, personne n'avait jamais dû poser de baiser ardent ou chaste sur celles de la vierge. Personne n'avait du le serrer dans ses bras, une étreinte folle, embrasée, une étreinte à lui casser même les os, tellement son corps était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Il voulu l'avoir à cet instant précis ! Il voulu être le premier et le seul à toucher, serrer ce jeune homme au cœur pur. Cette vierge inaccessible, solitaire. Il voulait ne former plus qu'un avec lui, et que celui-ci lui rende le calme, la quiétude perdue. Il se sentait bien malgré lui au contact du blond. Il se sentait reposé de ses interrogations, de ses ruminations. Il ne se posait plus de questions. Il aurait voulu arrêter le temps pour rester à ses côtés.

Cette plénitude fut interrompit par la voix posée de l'indou :

-« Que t'arrive-t-il l'ami ? Depuis ce matin j'ai l'impression que tu me scrutes sous toutes les coutures. As-tu quelque chose à me dire ? »

-« Oui en effet, je me pose des tas de questions sur toi Shaka. » Sans être décontenancé, Saga poursuivit « Je me disais ce matin pendant la réunion, que rien ne te perturbait jamais. Que tu ne devais ressentir aucun sentiment humain… et ça m'a questionné un instant »

-« Hum hum hum ! Rit doucement le blond. Tes interrogations sont bien légitimes mon ami » Sur ce pas un mot de plus de sa part. Il reprit sa méditation comme si Saga n'existait plus dans le paysage.

Le grec haussant les épaules, une moue dédaigneuse et rejoignit son temple.

Les jours et les nuits passaient, et le visage angélique de la vierge hantait Saga. A lui faire perdre la raison. Il le voyait partout, surtout en rêve… Il n'en pouvait plus, des vagues de frustration déferlaient dans son cœur et son corps ! Il sentait son organe vital rétrécir de plus en plus quand il pensait à son espéré… Un mal être de plus en plus vif naissait en lui. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de Shaka, il voulait le voir, être avec lui. Le toucher, l'embrasser, lui caresser sa chevelure, découvrir son corps. Tout son corps. Se laissait aller à sa passion, sa fougue sur le jeune homme. Lui faire découvrir milles plaisirs. Sentir sa langue chaude dans la sienne, des baisers passionnés, enragés !

Cette fois-ci, il ne put se cacher ses sentiments à lui-même ! Il était bel et bien tombé sous le charme de la vierge. Il en était amoureux à s'en damner ! Rien que pour une nuit torride il aurait volontiers donné son âme à Hadès !

Mais il ne savait pas comment approché l'effarouché ? Il parlait un peu à tout le monde sans vraiment tisser de liens particuliers… Sauf peut être… avec Mû… Il aimait bien le calme placide du bélier. Son tempérament collait bien avec le sien. Ils étaient assez amis, donc il fallait creuser sur ce chemin.

Un jour que Shaka était en visite chez le bélier, Saga senti son cosmos pas loin, il s'invita prétextant un entrainement avec la brebis. Il trouva les deux compères assis sur la terrasse sirotant un thé au jasmin.

-« Bonjour mes amis ! Excusez moi de vous déranger, je ne savais pas que tu avais de la visite Mû ! » Lança Saga avec un sourire charmeur. Il poursuit « Je voulais savoir si tu aurais voulu t'entrainer un peu avec moi, et que je t'aide à renforcer ton mur de cristal ? »

Mû bégaya tout penaud :

-« Heu… heu… c'est gentil Saga ne me l'avoir proposé, j'en serais ravi mais je suis désoler… je reçois Shaka… euh, je ne t'avais pas prévenu… »

Saga jouait de son charme sur l'atlante, il savait que ce dernier avait un gros faible pour lui. Il vit son visage rougir, et son air gêné de petit garçon qui avait fait une bêtise. Cela l'attendrit, tiens, deviendrait-il sensible notre schizophrène névrosé ?

Il rit, « Ce n'est pas grave, une prochaine fois alors ! » Il les salua, alla partir quand Mû l'arrêta et lui proposa de rester pour les accompagner vu l'heure tardive du goûter. Il se doutait bien qu'une occasion de voir le gémeau comme celle-ci, n'allait pas se perdre pour le bélier.

S'en suivi une après-midi agréable, où les discussions s'enchainaient au rythmes des infusions servies et des petits gâteaux. Saga découvrit que son cher et tendre avait un humour raffiné, et ce dernier fut surpris de voir un gémeaux cultivé, curieux de tout, conversant avec érudition.

Les trois amis dînèrent ensemble et quand l'heure de rentrer se fut sentir, Saga et Shaka partirent ensemble en continuant de discuter. Le fond de l'air se faisait plus frais à cette heure tardive. Saga senti un frisson parcourir son dos et ses bras. Serait-ce le frisson du désir ou tout simplement le froid ? Arrivé à son temple il dit au revoir à son bien aimé et le regarda s'éloigner en silence. Il regretta que sa maison ne soit que la troisième, il aurait pu rester plus longtemps avec lui…

Après cette après-midi hors du commun, un rapprochement se fut sentir entre les deux protagonistes. Chacun étonné du caractère de l'autre. Shaka venait désormais un peu plus chez le gémeau pour continuer des discussions sur la religion, le pourquoi de l'existence, de politique, et de choses diverses. Saga aimait aussi taquiné la petite vierge vu qu'il avait aperçu un sens de l'humour qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné. En contre parti, ce qui n'était quasiment jamais arrivé, Shaka laissa entrer son nouvel ami dans son temple, lui faisant découvrir la méditation. Il lui faisait goûter tous ses thés aux diverses senteurs (thé vert, noir, aux fruits, doré) ainsi que les plats traditionnels de sa patrie. Il appréciait vraiment l'ouverture d'esprit du bleuté océan, il ne critiquait jamais rien, et découvrait tout avec enthousiasme. Il s'intéressait réellement à la vie jadis, au pays de Shaka. Lui posant des questions. Ainsi que sur sa propre personne, idées, opinions, goûts pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il se sentait en confiance avec le grec, malgré son passé houleux. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne lui ferait jamais rien de mal, à lui, pourquoi, il ne le savait pas… Un pressentiment…

Les sentiments de colère qu'il avait éprouvé pour le blond, était le sentiment qu'il était inaccessible et distant auprès des autres personnes. C'est parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas, et qu'il avait des préjugés, parce qu'en définitif il était totalement l'inverse. Il prenait à cœur les histoires de ses amis, des émotions des humains… La détresse même du monde entier… Seulement il se protégeait, et c'était comme ça, un chevalier de l'armure de la vierge se devait de converser avec les dieux, et parle fait, de garder une certaine distance avec le commun des mortels. Parce que lui, détenait toutes les vérités.

Les semaines passaient paisiblement, et tous, Kanon en premier lieu, virent le changement d'attitude de Saga. Il était apaisé, il souriait plus souvent, il était de bonne humeur même ! Son ton grave n'était plus là. Oui ! Saga, le jumeau tourmenté, semblait aimé la vie et être heureux ! ! !

Et cela était dû aux charmes ravageurs d'un petit ingénu blondinet en soutane ! Qu'est-ce que le grec aimait se rendre dans la maison de la vierge pour y passer des après-midi et fin de journées avec son nouvel « ami » ! Le matin, quand il se levait il était tout guillerait, se préparait vite, filait à l'entrainement pour que cette matinée passa vite. Et aussitôt le déjeuné expédier, hop il filait le bel ami !

Ce jour là, Saga eu un empêchement, il devait faire une mission de repérage pour le Pope. Donc il ne pût aller chez Shaka qu'en début de soirée. Il apporta une bouteille de bon vin pour la soirée, quand il entra dans la sixième maison, là tout bascula !

Son visage se décomposa d'un coup. La bouteille lui échappa des mains, la laissant tombé dans un bruit de verre cassé sur le marbre blanc. Le tachant de rouge comme le cœur de Saga au même instant !

Il vit, penché sur son blondinet, une forme, un corps… Shura le capricorne avait posé pratiquement ses lèvres sur lui, et ses bras enserraient ceux du blond ! Le maintenant fermement et lui caressant ses bras fins. Shaka s'emblait comme en extase, les yeux fermés, les lèvres offertes pour cette espèce d'inflexible pseudo justicier. Il était aussi vivant qu'une colonne de marbre du Colosséum celui là !

Comment est-ce que Shaka, si gracieux pouvait être attiré par cette chèvre sans personnalité ? Mais comment est-ce qu'il avait pu se tromper ? Lui qui pensait lui voler son premier baiser ! Apparemment l'autre l'avait devancé ! Et depuis combien de temps étaient-ils proches ses deux là !? Complètement révulsé devant ce tableau Saga fit demi-tour, tournant les talons et claqua le marbre du sol à l'en faire fendre la terre carrément !

Il ne remettrait plus les pieds dans ce « bordel peace and love » ! Concept religieux, mon œil tient ! Si ça se trouve c'était plus le temple du Kamasoutra qu'autre chose oui ! Et avec combien de chevaliers il avait couché ? Encore une bonne question tient ! On revit un changement, Saga était d'une humeur exécrable ! Ils ont d'ailleurs tous cru que le démon était revenu lui hanter le cerveau ! Il cassait tout dans son temple, blessait ses compagnons à l'entrainement, cassait des montagnes de roches, râlait, grondait à longueur de journée ! Son pauvre frère en avait pris pour son grade. Des reproches pour tout ou rien, des critiques sur sa vie, sa relation avec Rhadamanthe, sa vie aux Enfer. Que c'était n'importe quoi de se souiller avec un vulgaire spectre ! Trop était trop, Kanon fit ses valises et parti illico presto se faire consolé chez son amant.

Du coup Saga se retrouvait seul, et plus personne n'osait l'approché tant qu'il serait aussi furieux ! Shaka se faisait vraiment du souci, cela faisait bien trois semaines que ce changement avait opérer, et depuis son ami ne lui adressait plus la parole. Et les rares fois ou il le faisait par obligation, c'était avec un ton méprisant et sarcastique. Cela le blessait vraiment, lui qui lui avait ouvert les portes de son jardin secret… L'invitant dans ses appartements, dans ses lieux privés, lui faisant découvrir tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur… Et du jour au lendemain, il avait changé… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi en plus il avait de la haine pour lui ? Il n'osait pas s'aventuré à la porte de la troisième maison, son cœur se serrait quand il s'y risquait… Il ressentait un tel climat de haine, le cosmos en ébullition de son propriétaire… Et toute cette hostilité, pour lui…

Shaka se faisait du mauvais sang il avait perdu l'amitié de Saga sans comprendre la raison… Il ne mangeait plus, n'avait plus goût à rien. Il passait son temps à méditer… Deux bons mois c'étaient écoulés depuis cette mésaventure. Et le sage était au bord de l'épuisement, il n'avait plus de force tellement il restait concentré jour et nuit, à méditer et méditer et re-méditer… Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva : Il tomba d'épuisement dans son jardin aux lotus… Aiolia alla prévenir immédiatement le grand Pope et tous s'occupèrent de la vierge. Il l'avait vu allongé inerte dans son jardin. De suite il s'était inquiété, avait accouru le plus vite possible, et avait trouvé son compagnon dans les vapes. Sans réponse, il n'avait pas repris conscience, donc il alla prévenir le chef des saints immédiatement.

On avait posé le petit Bouddha dans son lit, des couvertures supplémentaires pour le réchauffer. Un médecin était venu, mais rien n'y faisait, il était toujours dans une espèce de coma divin… Saga en apprenant la nouvelle n'avait même pas prit la peine de venir à son chevet. Ils se relayaient tous sauf lui. Ca lui faisait trop mal, trop mal de revoir cette chèvre embrasser à pleine bouche son espéré ! Cette scène il la revivait sans cesse, avec les millions de questions qui tourbillonnaient autour. Pour se faire des films catastrophes, le gémeau était un expert ! Pourtant, le soir il concentrait son cosmos vers celui de Shaka, essayant de le réveiller ou le guérir de son mal…

Et le résultat enfin tant attendu venu : La petite vierge reprit connaissance, grâce au cosmos lumineux et malgré tout, bienveillant de son meilleur ami… Il quémanda la présence de Saga toute la journée… Ils étaient tous désolés de lui dire que le chevalier des gémeaux jamais n'était venu lui rendre visite… et qu'ils n'osaient pas franchir le seuil de son temple sous peine d'être envoyé dans une autre dimension ! Mais Milo le plus fougueux des Golds s'embrasa, et il se chargea d'aller trouver ce rustre !

Son sang (venin plus exactement) ne fît qu'un tour dans ses veines et il alla d'un pas décidé vers le rustre en question. Arrivé devant les marches de son temple il trouva Saga les yeux au ciel, dans le vague.

-« Saga ! Saga ! SA GA ! S'exclama le scorpion. Regarde- moi, je suis venu te voir pour te parler de ton comportement ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais ! Pendant que notre ami était entre la vie et la mort, toi tu es resté chez toi tranquillement sans te soucier comment il allait ! ! ! Tu veux recevoir mon aiguille écarlate pour ton manque de solidarité ? »

Mais point de réponse, Son homonyme semblait lui aussi absorbé dans un autre monde… Il reprit :

-« Mais tu vas me répondre ? Pourquoi tu t'en fiche de Shaka ? Pourquoi tu es insensible comme ça ? Merde ! »

Il eu un mouvement de recul, et en resta sans voix, quand il vit Saga se retourner les larmes aux yeux. Oui ! Saperlipopette ! Saga était entrain de pleurer comme une midinette ! Le choc ! Milo ne s'en remit pas. Alors il lui avoua tout, il lui raconta tout… Il avait besoin de déchargé le poids qui alourdissait son cœur depuis ce soir où… où tout à basculer pour lui… Lui qui avait réussi à se rapproché de son adoré. Lui qui était devenu très intime… Milo qui était une vraie fleur bleue, ne pût s'empêcher de lui donner son avis en long en large. Et il fallait qu'il ait une vraie explication, mais ça impliquait que Saga doivent dévoiler ses sentiments à l'indou. Est-ce que lui était prêt… ?

Le lendemain soir Saga pris son courage à deux mains, et après s'être enfilé un ou deux verres de whisky, il débarqua dans cette maison qui lui était maintenant familière. Au chevet de Shaka : Shura ! Encore ! Encore cet imposteur !

-« Shura… Rentres chez toi ! Je vais m'occuper de Shaka ! » Lui siffla t'il !

-« Hors de question ! Pour qui tu te prends ? Ca fait dix semaines que tu n'as pas prit des nouvelles de Shaka, et là parce que Monsieur daigne pointer le bout de son nez, faudrait t'obéir ? Mais tu m'as pris pour qui ? »Rétorqua offusqué le capricorne.

-« Grrr ! Ecoutes, je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi ! Je t'ai dit de dégager vite fait ! Alors pour ton bien et ma patience fais-le ! »

Sur ce, les deux chevaliers commencèrent à prendre leurs positions d'attaques quand une voix suave et calme intervint :

-« Ne vous battez pas dans le temple de la sérénité. Arrêter… » Il tourna la tête vers Saga, et son visage s'illumina, son sourire radieux transperça le gémeau. « Oh Saga ! Tu es là ! Je savais que tu allais venir me voir ! Excuses moi Shura… Mais je voudrais rester seul avec lui ! »

Ce dernier congédié, grommela des jurons en espagnol et parti d'un pas vif.

-« Saga ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir plutôt ? Et pourquoi du jour au lendemain tu m'as tourné le dos ? Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

-« Heuuu… heu… comment te dires… » Il ne trouvait pas ses mots, balbutiait comme un petit enfant timide.

-« Mais dis-moi Saga ! Dis- moi » A chaque fois que le jeune homme prononçait son nom, le grec sentait son corps s'embraser entièrement, il avait une de ces façon de le dire ! Mon dieu ! Arrête Shaka, arrête de me torturer ! Il sentit une vague de colère mêler à la passion déferlée en lui !

Sans un mot il se précipita au chevet de cet effronté incendiaire, il s'assit à ses côtés, lui prit les poignets. Son regard impétueux, bleu comme les abysses à présent, plongeait dans ceux innocents de son vis-à-vis. Cet échange semblait duré des heures… Il prit sur lui pour rester calme et maîtrisé la violence qui avait envahi son être. Resserrant sans le vouloir son emprise.

-« Haa… mais haa tu me fais mal Saga ! Mais Saga ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends, je ne t'ai rien fais ! » Gémit la vierge apeurée.

-« Arrête de dire mon nom comme ça ! » Supplia-t-il. Sa voix était tremblante. « Ca me rend dingue Shaka ! Tu me rends dingue ! »

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans l'air… Le blond le regardait, lui cet homme dur comme un rock, imposant… Là il n'était qu'incertitude et doute… Il n'osait comprendre ce que le grec lui avouait… nan, ce n'était pas possible…

Il reprit d'une voix plus douce, sensuelle au possible, avec toujours dans son regard une étincelle ardente…

-« Shaka… Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi… Je te veux, je t'aime… Je veux pouvoir t'aimer… Je veux t'embrasser, je veux ton corps ! Je veux ton âme ! » Il s'approchait de plus en plus des lèvres de son aimé.

« Je veux que tu sois à moi, rien qu'à moi… » Les deux souffles chauds se mêlaient dans leurs cous. Cet appel, c'était comme une caresse érotique. Une caresse tellement envoutante ! Shaka se laissait bercer, comme hypnotiser par cet homme charismatique ! Il reprit ses esprits et à demi-mots lui demanda :

-« Mais alors pourquoi tu t'es détourné de moi si tu… m'ai… m'aimes… ? »

-« Mais parce que je t'ai vu avec LUI ! Un soir ! Moi qui pensait que tu n'avais jamais été dans les bras de qui que se soit ! Je t'ai vu l'embrasser ! »

-« Mais qui ? Qui Saga ? Qui ? »

-« Ne fais pas l'innocent ! ». Son ton était devenu cassant.

-« Mais nan ! Je te jure je ne sais pas de qui tu parles ! Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un tout simplement ! »

-« Shura ! Shura était assit à ma place et il t'embrassait ! » Le visage du jeune homme se figea en une statue froide.

-« Nan c'est pas possible ! C'est un malentendu ! Je m'en souviens pas ! Et je n'invite personne le soir chez moi… à part… toi. »

-« Shaka ! Ne mens pas ! Pas toi, tu n'as pas le droit ! »

-« Mais je te jure, personne n'est venu chez moi le soir ! » Son intonation était larmoyante, ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Pourquoi il se faisait une idée comme celle la ?

-« Alors, dis moi dis moi pourquoi cette chèvre pleine de puces te touchait et posait ses lèvres sur les tiennes ? »Gronda le bleu.

-« Saga… tu me fais peur arrêtes… » Mais les supplications de la vierge n'arrivait pas à attendrir son interlocuteur. Il voulait une explication et n'allait pas partir tant qu'il n'en aurait pas une. « Je sais pas… Je sais pas… » A présent le pauvre little bouddha pleurait à chaudes larmes, n'arrivant pas à contrôler se flot, et à soutenir le regard inquisiteur de son vis-à-vis.

« Il a du entrer sans ma permission quand je dormais, mais je sais pas… laisses moi… Ca suffit »

Saga ne voulait plus parler. S'en était assez, il voulait passer à autre chose. Il pencha la tête de l'homme qu'il désirait plus que tout se pencha sur lui, essuya ses larmes de son autre main, délicatement. Et s'en un préambule de plus, il posa très, très doucement ses lèvres viriles contre celles immaculées de Shaka. D'abord le baiser était superficiel, long, appuyé. Puis il reprit de plus belle, et embrassa des dizaines de fois celle de la vierge, martelant sans cesse ces lèvres pulpeuses et chastes.

Ce dernier avait le souffle coupé, sa tête tournait il ne pouvait plus reprendre ses esprits. Il se laissa dominer par son Apollon. Saga continua à titiller ces petits bouts de chairs gonflés par ses baisers. Cette fois-ci il força l'entré en y infiltrant sa langue chargé de milles désirs. Il alla chercher celle de Shaka, une fois trouvé, il l'a pris dans un baiser langoureux, sulfureux, et long, tellement long, tellement sensuel… Il ne voulait pas offusqué son bel amant, il voulait être tendre. Juste avec sa bouche, il le prenait, le tenait à sa personne. Le baiser devint abrasif. Sa langue allait de plus en plus vite en ne pouvant plus laisser la possibilité à Shaka de reprendre sa respiration… Il croyait qu'il allait mourir par l'étreinte humine de Saga. Ce dernier continua encore et encore ses assauts.

Cette fois-ci il ne put retenir ses mains de parcourir le sublime corps du jeune homme. Ses mains étaient partout en même temps. Sur ses bras, sur son torse, en haut, en bas. Sur ses hanches, merveilleuses hanches où il avait décidé de rester. Il descendit en évitant son entre jambes pour aller explorer ses cuisses musclées. En même temps n'y tenant plus, il voulait sentir le corps entier de son nouvel amour. Il se coucha de son long sur lui, entrouvrit son entre jambe avec sa cuisse ferme. Il caressait celle-ci avec la sienne.

Shaka était comme absent, il soufflait, gémissait faiblement, se cambrait sous le contact chaud de son amant naissant. Sans s'en apercevoir tout son corps appelait celui du grec… Il écarta naturellement les cuisses, agrippa le dos de Saga, ses cheveux bleus profonds… Saga remonta sa bouche dans le cou, et l'entreprit de baisers, de coups de langues, le lécha sans pudeur, comme s'il voulait goûter cette peau sucrée. Descendit plus bas, sur ses épaules, les mordillant, les léchant, les susurrant… Son torse, quel bonheur, quel douceur, sa langue parcourait entièrement celui de l'indou, pas une parcelle de sa peau qui ne soit conquise par Saga.

Il reprit sa bouche dans un élan de plus en plus torride, il était incontrôlable, il ne pouvait plus se retenir ! Il n'en pouvait plus, se frottant inlassablement à celui de Shaka. Sa langue était devenue folle, ne voulant plus lâcher celle de la vierge. Il prit ses lèvres dans les siennes, fini par les mordiller, redescendant dans son cou. L'autre était fou, fou de désir, jamais il n'aurait pensé que le contact charnel soit aussi bon…

Saga était un expert, surtout dans l'art de la torture… Il mordilla les tétons bien dressés maintenant, insistant aussi ses caresses, ses mains étaient de plus en plus frénétiques. Son emprise de plus en plus ferme. Il ondulait sur le corps rempli de sensation de son amant, il frotta son sexe contre le sien, procurant encore à la vierge de nouvelles réactions. Il gémissait bien fort à présent, exprimant tout son plaisir. Les mains prirent possession de se membre inviolé et lui fit découvrir un nouveau degré de bien être. Cette fois-ci il était prêt…

-« J'ai envie de te prendre maintenant mon amour… »

Dans un râle même pas contenu, il lui donna son accord en suppliant son nom.

-« Tu me rends vraiment dingue mon amour, tu es si beau… »

Il releva les cuisses de son amour, les mettant sur ses épaules, et petit à petit, s'enfonça dans le plus profond de son intimité. Ce qui procura une douleur vive mais aussi un immense plaisir mêler de larmes et de joie. Saga entreprit son va et vient d'une sensualité incroyable, se contrôlant à l'extrême pour ne pas être trop brutal. Il ne pouvait défaire son regard de cette indécente beauté. Les cheveux blonds éparpillés sur l'oreiller, en bataille. Des épis dorés fouetté par la tempête orageuse de ceux de Saga. Où s'entremêlaient le soleil et l'océan. Le jour et la nuit…

Ses yeux mi-clos, embués d'un voile d'extase, le bleu pur, taché par la libido nouvelle qui c'était emparé de lui. Sa bouche rosie, entrouverte à chaque gémissement. La respiration haletante, le suppliant d'aller encore plus profond. Son torse luisant de perles transparentes. Son corps, ondulant sous ces coups de reins. Le tableau était d'une intense jouissance.

Saga n'en pouvait plus, il donnait tout, se retenait pour faire partager à son partenaire le plus possible les délices interdits. Il passa ses mains sur les fesses indomptées, et les palpa avec délectation, ce qui fit cambrer le bassin de l'initié. Celui-ci cria carrément sous la virilité de cet homme magnifique, qui le possédait entièrement. A présent il s'était lâché totalement, cria encore et encore, prononçant le nom de Saga à l'infini dans un râle impudique. Ce qui fit totalement perdre la tête au gémeau.

Cette fois ci, ça y était, la bête était lâchée, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Ses mouvements se firent féroces, d'une main il enserrait la taille fine, plongeant ses doigts dans la chair tendre. De l'autre il passa contre la nuque, tirant de toutes ses forces sur la chevelure d'ange. Dans une transe, il acheva son amant d'un ultime cou de rein phénoménal, il aurait presque pu lui casser le sien… Et jouit dans le corps de son amant qui lui aussi atteignit l'extase en même temps.

Il se laissa tomber sur le corps frêle en continuant de lui lécher chaque goutte divine, ne pouvant plus parler. C'est Shaka qui prit la parole dans un souffle mal contenu.

-« C'était merveilleux mon amour… je serai à toi pour l'éternité… » Saga était aux anges, son cœur n'était plus dévasté, mais heureux… Heureux à en exploser, il leva le visage sur celui de son nouvel amant. Et lui assèna un dernier baiser dont lui seul avait le secret.

**FIN**


End file.
